Flames of Trust
by Ever After Bella
Summary: Its a couple that Hogwarts have never seen before...a Draco/Padma special...
1. Meeting

Dislaminer: I don't own the characters but i do own the plot...at least gimme that!!  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Draco Malfoy settled down on a empty seat in the Hogwarts Express. The two dumbells, his so-called bodyguards, was suppose to arrive by now. But the way he knew them, they probably got lost in the train...and maybe stumbled upon a few suspecting enemies. He sighed, he might as well do something to keep himself from being bored. Draco started going through his stuff to find something to keep him occupied. But alas, he could not find anything, it seemed that he kept everything very boring. Draco stared out through the window, watching the moving scenery.   
  
Over the past summer, Draco had seemed to change, a lot. He went from being a Malfoy to just simply Draco. His house just always been empty. Ever since Voldemort rose up again, his father has been away on missions to murder the Muggles and find a plan to kill that Four-eyes. 'What was so special about this boy, besides the fact that he was the boy who lived?' he thought. Is that maybe he has powers that maybe old Voldie would want? Perhaps the Potty is actually a Seer, it just seemed possible for the fact that he overheard him telling his friends about the "futuristic" dreams he had.  
  
While Draco was so into his thoughts, the door suddenly opened. He was broken off his trance and snapped his head towards the door, thinking that it was those two jumbo dumbos. Instead, it was a girl he knew by face but not by name. She had a long black hair that was braided and tied with a red scrunchie. She was dressed in normal denim jeans and a shirt with some sort of design. She had like a milk chocolate skin, but from what Draco could see, for sure she was not an African-American. Her face screwed in a slight disgust once she found out who was sitting in the empty compartment, but all the others were filled so it couldn't hurt to try to socilaize with the screwball.  
  
" Can I sit here? All the other compartments are filled." She asked.  
" um, Yeah sure, its fine" He replied.  
  
She was a bit surprised. From what she heard, he was a snide boy who didn't give a damn about anybody. She soon recovered and sat opposite from him next to the window. She studied him a bit. He was so ghostly pale, and the black robes just makes him look like milk or something. He was an okay looking guy, he would look cute if he had some color on his face. She was sure that compared to him, she must look like real dark. 'Wow' she thought ' This has to be the most boring thing I had to do in my whole lifetime'. She stared out the scenery and just thought about the years thats about to come.   
  
Meanwhile Draco took this time to study her a bit. She was pretty, a nice shade of brown and shiny black hair that just cascaded down her back. He was dying to hear her name or the house she belonged to.   
" What's your name?" Draco asked  
" Oh, Padma Patil" she replied.  
" What house?"  
" Ravenclaw" She answered this with a lot of pride in her voice.  
  
Draco just nodded and looked back through the window. Nothing interesting there.   
  
I know its a boring chapter, but it'll get interesting soon...my mind will flow and it will think gooood stuff...have patience and continue reading please. 


	2. Beginning of a New Lie

Disclaimer: Ahh!! Why torment me? You knooow that the characters don't belong to me… :(  
Chapter Two:  
The train stopped abruptly in front of the huge lake. The ports was bordered with floating ferries, ready to take the students aboard. Some first years, Draco observed, appear to be fascinated with the castle and boats and all, while the others look scared for their lives. The students made it slowly to the boats, careful not to tilt the boat over. The huge giant, Hagrid, was gently helping the ones in trouble. The Three Musketeers, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, was chatting happily. At the sight of them, Draco felt a twang of jealousy. Why couldn't he have real friends that understood him like the ways those three do? Quickly, he erased the feeling. It was too gross to think that he would be jealous of Potty, who, to Draco, is a basic nobody. It was obvious that people only liked him because he was the hero.   
  
Draco was last in line to board on the ferry. He didn't appear to care though, he was last in almost everything. Even he has to admit, the whole school hates him. Everyone thought that he was the son of a Deatheater, and that he would turn out that way too. As he came on the boat, he noticed that almost all the seats were filled. When he spotted one seat, it was next to Potty and the rest of the dreamteam. Draco soon withdrew back, and just decided to just stand. But the ride was so slow and long, he was beginning to get real tired of this. Padma, who was observing him, soon waved her hands so she would get spotted by him. Draco saw her and with a bit of hesistance, made his way to the empty seat next to her.  
  
" Thought you would be sitting with your sister?" Drcao asked.  
  
" You know I have a sister? You didn't even know who I was, but you knew who my sister was?" Padma exclaimed a bit annoyed.  
  
" Calm down, Parvati looks a bit different than you, so I couldn't place my finger on who it was when you came in...makes sense?"  
  
" Yeah I guess...how is she and I diffent..we ARE identical twins." she looked at him, extremely curious.  
  
" Um, if you compare your chin with hers, you can easily see that while hers is pointed, your is rounded. Also because you have a birthmark on the left of your eye, when she doesn't have any at all."  
  
" Wow, we knew these stuff so well, but I have never heard anyone notice it so easily, especially from someone who barely gives any notice to members from other houses rather than Slytherin. Not that I'm that impressed anyways."  
  
" Uh huh, right" Draco, nodded his head. He knew for a fact that Padma was so surprised.   
  
" Oh! We reached the school. We need to get off." Padma said a bit loudly. As soon as she got up, she looked over to him and said...  
  
" You know...you're not so bad, but if you keep up with that badass reputation of yours..its not gonna change...but its not like you care, right Malfoy?" She turned away and got off the boat.  
  
Draco winced at being called Malfoy. He was getting used to be called by his birthname. It hurted to think that people still hated him so much to still call him by his last name. Recovering slowley, he got off the boat, alone and with no one...sounded like the story of his life.   
  
How is it so far? Pleaseeee review, Im dying to hear your opinions, your remarks, your comments, and whatever!!!! 


End file.
